Authority
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Prince Caspian. Movieverse. After the meeting to decide whether or not to invade the Telmarine castle, Caspian begins to challenge Peter's authority, but Peter sets him straight. Peter/Caspian oneshot


A/N Someone asked me to write a story where Peter held dominance over Caspian, so here's my attempt…I hope it's well received by those who requested it

_**A/N Someone asked me to write a story where Peter held dominance over Caspian, so here's my attempt…I hope it's well received by those who requested it!**_

**Takes place in PRINCE CASPIAN just after the decision is made to attack the Telmarine castle.**

"Your majesty," Caspian stood in front of the doorway, preventing Peter from leaving the room with the broken stone table where they had just held their conference. "A word, if I may."

"Fine." Peter folded his arms across his chest and looked skeptically at Caspian. "What could you possibly want now?"

"I just…I'm not sure that this is the right decision…"

"What?" Peter's eyes flickered with slight anger as he stared at Caspian. The Telmarine prince quaked under Peter's intense stare but tried his best not to show it.

"I'm not sure that…that this invasion is the um…the best way to go about all of this…" Caspian licked his lips, trying to hide his nerves. Peter grabbed Caspian by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, his hand to Caspian's throat.

"Are you second guessing my actions, prince?" Peter's solid glare made Caspian's stomach turn and he said nothing in response. "Answer me!" Peter grabbed a handful of Caspian's hair and pulled his head backwards, slamming it into the wall. "Are you challenging my authority?"

"Um…" Caspian gulped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I ruled here for years and there was peace, I've led more battles than you, seen more field action, and I'm still here to speak of it, so don't you think that maybe I know what I'm doing a bit better than you?"

"I suppose that it's possible…" Caspian struggled, but Peter's hold on him was strong. "Let me go…Peter…"

"Oh, I don't think so." Peter shook his head. "Before I let you out of my sight I need to make sure that you have proper knowledge of who's in charge."

"What do you mean?" Caspian's eyes showed how nervous he was, and Peter just smirked. "Peter…what are you going to do?"

"You'll figure that out soon enough." Peter let go of Caspian's throat and grabbed one of his wrists in each hand before pressing his lips roughly against Caspian's. He pulled away a few seconds later and looked at Caspian, trying to read his reaction.

"What was-" Peter rolled his eyes and kissed the prince again, not giving him time to finish his thought. This time Peter held the kiss longer, parting Caspian's lips aggressively with his tongue, which then pushed roughly against Caspian's teeth, trying to force entrance to his mouth. After a few seconds, Caspian couldn't hold out, he opened his mouth and allowed Peter's tongue to travel inside.

"Still curious?" Peter asked, pulling back from the kiss rather unexpectedly. Caspian nodded. "Alright, fine, I felt the tension between us when we first met, I don't think that I could have smashed your head in with that rock if I'd wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked for the second time since he had attempted to confront Peter about his decision.

"I mean that there's something there and if you deny it that's fine, but tell me now otherwise I can't be held responsible for my actions..." Peter's eyes traveled all over Caspian's body, but Caspian didn't say anything. "Speak now Caspian, I mean it…"

"There's nothing to say." Caspian looked Peter in the eyes and Peter saw what he meant. He nodded and grabbed Caspian, pulling him into another rough, aggressive kiss.

"Take your clothes off," Peter whispered roughly into Caspian's ear.

"What?"

"You heard me," Peter's hands traveled down Caspian's waist and grabbed the dagger out of the prince's belt. "Take them off." He pointed the blade at Caspian, who nodded and quickly began to remove his several layers. Once Peter saw that Caspian was otherwise occupied, he himself shed clothing, holding the dagger between his teeth as he did so. "Good," Peter nodded approvingly as Caspian dropped the last garment to the floor.

"Peter…"

"Shut up," Peter forced his hand over Caspian's mouth. "I gave you the chance to protest, you didn't take it, now if you really want out, fine, nod once, if not…" Peter watched closely, but Caspian didn't nod, so Peter shoved him harshly into the dusty wall again, this time pressing the boy's front to hard surface. He took the dagger and placed the blade to the back of Caspian's neck before resting his chin on Caspian's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Can you feel it, Prince? The tension? The need?" Caspian nodded quickly and Peter began to suck on the base of his neck, pulling hard at the skin with his lips. Caspian let out a low moan and Peter pressed his front against Caspian's back. "Good, good, again." Caspian let out another moan as Peter ran his tongue up Caspian's neck so that he was sucking on his ear. Without any warning, Peter pushed into Caspian, causing the prince to let out a strangled cry and jerk backwards, causing the knife to cut him ever so slightly.

"God…" Caspian let out a deep groan as Peter thrust roughly.

"Shut up!" Peter clapped his hand over Caspian's mouth, catching a series of moans and gasps in his palm. Caspian's eyes fluttered closed as he gave into the rough pleasure of Peter's conquests. Peter pressed his lips to the smooth skin on Caspian's back, pressing hard kisses to the skin as he journeyed closer and closer to his climax. With a muffled cry, Caspian burst just as Peter spilled inside of him. Peter, however, wasn't done with his lesson. He tossed the dagger aside and grabbed Caspian, turning him around so that the boys were face to face. "How did you like that?"

"I…that…" Caspian panted heavily as he attempted to answer Peter's question. "You are…magnificent."

"I know." Peter smirked. "I've been told that, tell me something that I don't know." Peter ran his hand down Caspian's chest. "Come on, I know you can."

"You're beautiful, you're forceful, you're in command, control…" Caspian trailed off, his eyes scanning Peter's naked body. "You know what you want and you take it regardless of whether it's right, wrong, or just downright stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Peter questioned harshly, pushing hard on Caspian's chest.

"No, no…I'm calling you compulsive, aggressive…determined." Caspian's eyes looked up at met Peter's and the prince was almost immediately lost in the clear blue depth.

"You would be right about all of those, now wouldn't you?" Peter grinned, catching Caspian's bottom lip with his upper teeth, scraping Caspian's with his lower teeth as he brought them up to bite down on the boy's lip. Peter sucked on Caspian's lip for a second before drawing the boy into a deep, forceful kiss. Caspian immediately allowed Peter's tongue entrance to his mouth and his hands ran down Peter's bare back, the pads of his fingers pressing gently in to Peter's skin. Peter's hands ran up and down Caspian's side, his body pressed against the Telmarine's, pinning him to the wall, ensnaring him in the kiss.

"I've never felt like this before," Caspian whispered quietly as Peter broke the kiss, drawing in as much air as possible before diving back in, not responding to Caspian's statement. The kiss heated up, and though the had already gone as far as possible, the level of passion seemed to intensify as both boys worked their jaws, deepening the kiss. "Peter…"

"Don't ruin this Caspian," Peter put his hand over Caspian's mouth for a third time, silencing the boy. "I know what I want and I take it, remember?" He pressed his lips back to Caspian's, but this time Caspian shut him out, refusing to kiss him back. "What do you think you're doing?" Peter slapped Caspian and went in for another kiss, but Caspian pushed him away.

"Do you care about me at all Peter?"

"I told you, I was showing you who was in control." Peter cocked his head to the side, looking at Caspian with determination.

"So there were no real feelings?" Caspian studied Peter for a few seconds as the blond said nothing, just stood there, breathing heavily, unable to answer Caspian's question. After a long, but not awkward pause, Peter moved towards Caspian again, this time his advances weren't stopped. Caspian allowed Peter to back him against the wall again, kissing him fervently, hands every, hot skin pressed to hot skin. "Well?" Caspian looked expectantly at Peter as the separated yet again.

"You asked if I have feelings for you?" Caspian nodded. "If you can't tell by now then you're not worth my time." Peter moved to gather his clothing, but Caspian grabbed his hand gently.

"I believe that I have my answer."

"I think that you do." Peter nodded and jerked Caspian's hand, pulling him into yet another kiss, this one far more gentle and passionate than any that they had shared so far.

"I know I do."


End file.
